


A word she need to hear

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, Romance, Sudden realization, Two Years Later, it's a bit ooc i guess, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: After their first fight in two years, both of them were resting by the harbor. Kagura ask a question she was meaning to ask.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 64





	A word she need to hear

"'If their love for you is real, I'm sure they noticed', that's what you said to me " Kagura gave him a questioning look, hoping to find an answer through his wine red eyes. Her blue eyes filled with curiosity. She find his word hard to ignore now. It's an unknown emotion and she wonders what could it be and how is it that his words from two years ago that he...probably mentioned as a joke could have an impact on her life now? She's confused. What is this feeling she's experienced and why is it making her heartbeat increase? Maybe she's a bit lonely from all the journey she had to save Sadaharu that she just want a comfort of a person's warmth? But why did she only think of him? she can just be ok with Shinpachi or maybe Tama or even Catherine for all she cares. But no... she chose to stay here, right here in the harbor. Watching as the sun slowly dissapears from the horizon.

As expected, he didn't show any expression aside from his deadpan face. She was annoyed by it. The face that she always want to punch. her 14-year-old self would already swinging her fist the moment she saw him. 

His face matured over the past two years. His bloodlust somehow felt more dangerous during her fight with him, although she can also sense his excitement during the entire fight and she has to say that his skills has been tremendously improved. Also the fact that she's a bit slow on handling the bomb he threw was what ended the fight in the first place. His attitude towards her never change the slightest though she won't have it any way. Her relationship with him, by means only as rivals never change the slightest. She can't really be hoping anything from him. 

He stayed silent as he watched the setting sun.Taking a rest after their first fight in two years. The adrenaline was still there. The goosebumps they felt excites their body as they exchanges blows. They both admit, that they've become stronger. 

Shinpachi already went back home with little Tama, saying that her oil content is low. However, it's just an excuse to just leave them both alone. He can catch up with Kagura-chan later anyway. 

"I've told you. One fight is all I need to figure out your lies. Besides, you're not that smart enough to actually escape me." His reply sound nonchalant. "Why are you asking, China?"

She shrugged. Her long hair fluttered against the sea breeze. Looking back, she haven't noticed how much the sadist actually mean to her. "It's just, that word kept replaying in my mind. You noticed it when I was faking my illness before and you noticed that I'm Kanna. Why... do you know?"

Sougo didn't even bother to look at her. "Who knows?" Maybe it's because he always paid attention to her or it's because she's easy to read. The latter seems likely to him but he know damn well that it's actually the former. 

"Do you...love me?" The question sounds vague. She didn't even realized that she blurted it out without even thinking. She cursed herself for this. Though, she was actually curious about his answer. "I mean...do you ever have any feelings for me?" She can't believe she asked this. Her young self would probably laughing from her absurd question. Who wouldn't? I guess she did grow up in the last two years for her to even consider about his feelings towards her.

Words are not their specialties, especially when it comes to feelings. Over the years, they commute by fighting. Conveyed using their weapons and fists rather than to sit and talk. That's how their relationship came to be. Strangely, both of them were content by it.

Her question did piqued his interest as he leaned towards her. Drowning himself into her blue eyes, he noted the curiousity beneath it. A bit different from what he used to. 

Is it because they haven't seen each other for a while or maybe because she looks more like a woman now. He wondered. Even when he knows that's it's all part of the job, to bring her back to earth, he can't help inserting some personal feelings in the matter. Maybe because he miss his sparring partner? 

He won't admit it. He miss her. He was furious that she left without even saying a simple good-bye. Since Edo is rebuilding itself after the war, he felt empty. In paper, he was a dead man but he became an undercover agent. Shinsengumi's a goner and the only thing that kept him going is the hope that everything's back to the way it was. And the first he thought about is China. She's the person who can make him feel as if everything is normal. The person who always support him, even when their fists' at each other's faces.

He did all he could to call her back, even go as far as calling that female yato to bring China back to earth.

The goosebumps he felt when they exchanged blows, it felt nostalgic. He knows well enough that she's the only one can keep up with him. 

Her words ringed through his mind. 'He love her? Realizing his feelings now might be too late. Sougo knew it from the moment she left earth. The sense of loneliness creeping inside him. The two years he spent polishing his sword techniques felt dull without her to test it out. The feeling everytime their bodies collided and their weapons clashing is one of his treasured moments. It may seem out of character of him but he did felt something for her. Something undeniably foreign to him. Was it really love that he's feeling? Dammit, he's usually the sharpest when it comes to his subordinates feelings, mostly so that he can use it to blackmail them, but when it comes to himself, it's hard to understand this feeling brewing in his chest.

He looked at her. She looked at him. Their gazes lock on each other. Maybe... Just maybe... He could let go of his pride, his ego just for this time. 

As if on cue, he close the gap between them until their lips only an inch apart. Kagura was flustered but firm on her spot. Though she can't deny that her heart was racing as she can feel his warm breath brushing against her pale skin. 

His eyes still fix onto hers. Not long before she felt sudden pain on her forehead as Sougo flicked his finger on it, resulting her to back out. A nice way on letting her guard down.

"The hell you doing, you idiot sadist?" she started blurting out curses at him. Sougo, stood rather motionlessly before he moves his body towards her.

In an instant, her eyes grew wide as she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. It's as if time has stop itself and she can only feel the sensation on her lips as he moves closer to her. It's sweet and yet held a slight desperation on the way he gently hold her tight, stroking her hair with his one hand. 

He gently broke the kiss and smile, a gentle smile as if his sadism were totally discarded. There is no hesitation in his eyes. He realized, that she means much more to him that he would ever give credit to. And he doesn't wanna let her go. 

"That's my answer." He voiced. 

A few minutes passed and Kagura was still in a daze, as if she couldn't believe what just happen. He love her? That sadist love her? She's still trying to processed her thought. Her first kiss has been stolen by the last person she would've thought of romancing. Perhaps Sougo think it's a bad idea to suddenly kiss her out of the blue as she remained frozen and her eyes blanked. 

Sougo tilts his hat to hide the light blush on his face. He stood up, snapping her out of her bubble. "I don't mind you saying you don't like me or hate me. Just know that my feelings are true." 

Kagura immediately stood up as he started walking. "W.. Wait." Catching up, she finally tug on his sleeves. Her face down and her ears red from embarrassment. 

"T..then... " Kagura pulls his sleeves and planted a kiss on his cheeks. He look stunned and suprised by her action. Her blue eyes avoid his eye contacts. She can only utter a whisper. "That's my answer."

Relieve was evident in his eyes as the word came out of her mouth but Sougo just cheekily smile at her. He stroke her hair, taking her hand and with a small kiss on the forehead, they leave the harbor. Hand in hand. 

In the end, actions speaks louder than words. They don't need words to convey themself, and that's okay. 

XX

"I forgot something."

"What?" 

Kagura let go of his hand and walk in front of him. Facing each other, she flashes her biggest grin, similar to her younger self. "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first work, i'm open to any criticism and comment. I hope you enjoy my small imagine. i find it quite interesting how Sougo was excited the moment they started fighting. he miss her and that's enough to spark some ideas.


End file.
